El ayudante
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Draco Malfoy lleva demasiado tiempo buscando un trabajo donde su pasado no le persiga. Lo que no se espera es que lo va a encontrar de la mano de una vieja conocida... / Regalo para MeriAnne Black :)
1. Prólogo

_Este fic está dedicado a **MeriAnne Black** como regalo que le prometí si ganaba en Club de Duelo. Y, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí va el primer capítulo. Espero que te guste. :)_

* * *

 **El ayudante**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

El cielo nublado comienza a bañar la ciudad con sus finos copos de nieve. El invierno está demasiado cerca y pronto todo comenzará a teñirse de blanco.

En el pequeño dormitorio donde está tumbado Draco Malfoy entra una fina brisa de aire helado. Abre los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el helor en su piel y el vello erizándose al tacto con él. Se levanta despacio, con los ojos aún soñolientos. Arrastra los pies hasta la ventana, que está ligeramente abierta; seguramente la habrá cerrado mal anoche.

Oye cómo algo repica en el cristal. Se rasca la nuca sin saber exactamente qué es hasta que se percata de la presencia de una lechuza. Del pico le quita la carta que le ha llevado y ve el inconfundible sello del Ministerio de Magia. Será otra carta de rechazo más, piensa. Se acerca al ave y le da una galleta; le ha visitado tantas veces este mes que sabe perfectamente que, si no le da una propina, le morderá en el dedo. Por enésima vez.

Abre la carta sin mucha gana. Sabe a ciencia cierta lo que pone. Ya es la cuarta vez, en lo que lleva de mes, que le mandan una de esas cartas diciéndole que, pese a tener unas notas excelentes, no pueden contratarle.

Panda de hipócritas.

Es una manera fina y educada de decirles que no, que no piensan tener a un exmortífago en su estúpido ministerio de marras. Aquel tatuaje de su brazo, más que una marca tenebrosa es una condena para él. Da igual que tenga una de las mejores notas de su promoción, haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, siempre le señalarán con el dedo y le verán como el mortífago que una vez fue, obligado por un padre que no pensaba más que en sí mismo.

Lleva más de cinco meses viviendo en un pequeño apartamente en Hogsmeade, lejos, muy lejos, de la mansión donde nació, se crió y le llevó a la ruina. A pesar de las súplicas de su madre, Draco decidió que era lo mejor. Todo lo que había en esa casa le recordaba lo miserable que había sido en el pasado y necesitaba olvidar, empezar de cero.

Le costase lo que le costase.

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Lleva un rato con la carta en la mano y el ceño fruncido sin entender absolutamente nada. No sabe si su rostro se debe a la sorpresa de que por fin le hayan admitido para trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia o por las razones que se lo dan. Ha leído tantas veces esa extraña carta, que hasta podría recitarla de memoria. Aún no sabe si creer en lo que pone o no. Pero, desde luego, un tanto extraña sí que es:

 _«Estimado Señor Draco Malfoy:_

 _Le informamos de que hemos recibido su solicitud para ingresar en nuestro departamento del Ministerio de Magia y hemos evaluado con detenimiento su currículum vitae. Tras recibir muy buenas referencias hacia usted, queremos darle la oportunidad de trabajar en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas._

 _Para ello, debe usted presentarse mañana, 7 de noviembre de 2000, en el mencionado departamento a las 8:00 am, donde se le realizará una entrevista personalmente._

 _Le rogamos que sea muy puntual._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

Philippa Metcalf

 _(Secretaria del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas)»_

Toma una gran bocanada de aire para digerir aquella carta. A su mente se le vienen demasiadas cosas, demasiadas preguntas. ¿Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas? Y lo que es más inquietante, ¿buenas referencias hacia él?

Se dirige hacia la licorera que tiene en el salón, justo al lado de la estantería de libros. Abre una de sus puertas y saca de la repisa una botella de whisky de fuego que le regaló Zabini cuando se instaló en el piso. Lleva mucho más tiempo del que quisiera sobrio, pero, tras recibir esta noticia, necesita un buen trago para soportar la que se le viene encima.

Sobre todo porque él no soporta a los animales, menos tener que controlarlos. Y más, cuando él no envió ninguna solicitud a ese departamento, ni mucho menos sabe quién le ha dado referencias sobre él.

Lo único que sabe es que esa entrevista le resultará bastante larga.

* * *

 _ **NDA** : Sí, sé que es bastante corto, pero de momento es lo que me ha salido. La verdad es que no sé ni cómo me ha quedado, pero bueno, prometo que el siguiente capitulo será más lago. O al menos lo intentaré. _

_Espero que al menos te haya gustado este comienzo. Comienzo que no sé de cuántos capítulos serán, si de dos, de tres, de veinte o de cien; vaya usted a saber. Lo que la inspiración me lleve._

 _Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo,_

 _ **~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_


	2. Capítulo I: La entrevista

**Capítulo I: La entrevista**

* * *

Draco lleva como media hora sacando un traje tras otro del estrecho armario de su dormitorio. Ni siquiera entiende por qué se molesta tanto en arreglarse, cuando sabe a la perfección que, en cuanto llegue, no tardará ni cinco minutos en salir del despacho de quien sea quien le atienda, alegando cualquier excusa barata que se invente.

Frunce el ceño y se le viene a la mente la carta. Se dirige a su mesita de noche y la coge, leyéndola por enésima vez. Se queda pensativo unos segundos, preguntándose por qué estará firmada por una secretaria y no por el Jefe del Departamento, como es costumbre. Y lo que le resulta más inquietante: quién será el Jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Sinceramente, ni siquiera recuerda el nombre de otros departamentos más importantes, mucho menos ese. Pero, de igual manera, la curiosidad le reconcome.

Coge un último traje, uno de terciopelo azul que le regaló su madre un año atrás, poco antes de ingresar en Hogwarts para terminar su último curso, y, con un giro de muñeca con su varita, se lo pone. Se yergue cuán largo es frente al espejo y se fija en las marcadas ojeras que tiene. Debería usar algún ungüento de los que usa Pansy o Daphne para disimularlo, pero se encoge de hombros e ignora un poco su aspecto. Se pasa los dedos por el pelo, arreglándose, sin mucho éxito, un mechón de pelo rebelde que le cae por la frente. Respira hondo. Se echa un último vistazo en el espejo y decide que ese será el definitivo.

Mira su reloj de bolsillo. Las siete cuarenta y cinco.

—Es hora de irse —susurra, sin mucha convicción.

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Draco se aparece en uno de los callejones poco concurridos que hay cerca del ministerio. Solo así le asegura que ningún muggle le vea y poder dirigirse tranquilamente hasta la cabina telefónica. Cuando llega, hay siete mago más, a la espera de poder entrar. Debería hacer cola, pero decide esperar a que los demás despejen la cabina. No le apetece recibir más miradas furtivas, ni dedos señalados. No al menos por unos minutos más; es consciente de que, en cuanto entre, se le clavarán más de una mirada inquisitiva.

Espera un par de minutos antes de encaminarse a la entrada, pero un chico se le adelanta. Le dirige una rápida mirada y le sonríe tímidamente, a modo de disculpa. Teclea los números clave, pero no ocurre nada. Draco se comienza a impacientar. Mira el reloj con nerviosismo. Las siete y cincuenta. El joven marca de nuevo la clave y sigue sin ocurrir nada. Draco, exasperado por temor a llegar tarde a la entrevista, se mete dentro de la cabina, donde marca con rapidez los números correctos, y comienza a desplazarse hacia abajo. El chico, avergonzado, mira al suelo.

—Es la primera vez que vengo —dice con un hilo de voz. Draco le reconoce. Es el hermano de aquel sangre sucia que iba detrás de Potter como un perro faldero, con la cámara de fotos a todas partes; el hermano de uno de los caídos.

A Draco se le hace eterna la espera hasta que las puertas de la cabina se abren para darles paso a la entrada principal del Ministerio de Magia. El joven se despide tímidamente de él y le da las gracias antes de desaparecer de su vista. El Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas se encuentra en el cuarto piso. Mira, una vez más, su reloj. Las siete y cincuenta y dos. Aún le quedan ocho minutos para llegar a su destino, pero, con la cantidad de gente que hay esa mañana, todo puede ocurrir.

Se mete en el primer ascensor que abre sus puertas y se apretuja entre los demás, intentando pasar desapercibido, aunque sabe que eso es completamente imposible. Siente la mirada de alguien a su lado.

Le mira de soslayo; tiene la media melena rojiza repeinada a un lado y se ajusta las gafas redondas que lleva. A pesar de que a Draco le sorprende que lleve un traje nuevo e impoluto, igualmente reconoce en él sus inconfundibles rasgos: es un Weasley.

Se agarra fuertemente del primer agarrador que tiene a mano. Procura no chocarse mucho con las personas que tiene a su lado, pero le resulta casi imposible cuando el ascensor gira bruscamente hacia la derecha, haciendo que se eche encima del Weasley. Éste le mira impasible, pero le ayuda a ponerse de nuevo en pie.

—Si pones ligeramente un pie frente al otro, evitarás que te caigas continuamente —le dice, justo al tiempo en el que el ascensor se para y abre sus puertas en el primer piso. Percy se despide de él con un movimiento de cabeza y sale en dirección a su despacho.

Draco le dedica una sonrisa seca e irónica. Aunque se pregunta si es por haber recibido un consejo de un Weasley o saber que encima tenía razón. Le mira irse mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran. Chasquea la lengua. Ni que fuese la primera vez que viaja en ese ascensor. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, no es que lo hiciera muchas veces y siempre conseguía agarrarse mejor al no haber apenas nadie a su alrededor. Teniendo tanta gente pegada a él no le resulta nada fácil mantener el equilibrio.

Mira su reloj, de nuevo. Le entra un tic en el ojo al ver que, como no se dé prisa ese maldito cacharro, llegará tarde a su primera entrevista en meses. Y no se puede permitir eso. No al menos ahora.

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

El cuarto piso está apenas habitado. No le resulta extraño, puesto que es un departamento en donde la mayoría del tiempo estás fuera del ministerio.

Acelera su paso y gira dos pasillos. Cuando va a girar a un tercero, puede ver el letrero donde le indica que ha llegado al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas en letras grandes. Por si a alguien con la inteligencia de un trol no le queda muy claro en qué planta está, vamos. Se acerca a los asientos que hay justo al lado del despacho del Jefe del Departamento, pero justo en ese momento, una muchacha de pelo azabache y ojos violáceos se acerca a él.

—Oh, usted debe ser el señor Malfoy, ¿no es así? —dice mientras echa un vistazo a un pergamino que lleva en la mano; lo más seguro es que sea el currículum de Draco—. La jefa está en estos momentos reunida, pero no tardará en atenderle. Por el momento —dice, abriendo la puerta del despacho—, me ha pedido que le deje entrar hasta su llegada. No creo que le quede mucho a la reunión.

Draco mira a la chica de arriba abajo. Va demasiado bien arreglada, con el pelo recogido en una perfecta cola de caballo y los labios finamente coloreados en un tono morado. A Draco le resulta bastante atractiva, sobre todo por el encanto y la elegancia que tiene a la hora de hablar; se le nota que tiene clase. Cuando abre la boca para preguntarle sobre ella, ésta desaparece, sin darle tiempo a hacerle ninguna pregunta. Ni siquiera sobre su jefa.

Se sienta en la silla que hay situada frente a la mesa. Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que apenas hay nada colgado en las paredes. Le resulta extraño, porque normalmente, en los despachos, suelen estar repletos de diplomas, trofeos, algún que otro retrato de alguien, quién sea… Pero no. Aquí no había nada de eso. Tan solo una gran mesa de despacho de madera de cerezo, una montaña de papeles —posiblemente a la espera de ser firmados—, tres plumas de colores llamativos y un tintero negro. A Draco todo aquello le resulta un tanto extraño, por no decir misterioso. Recuerda su carta y aún se pregunta qué carajos hace allí y por qué. La firma de la tal Metcalf y el hecho de que alguien, llamémosle X, había hablado bien de él. Lejos de parecer curioso, lo que le está dando es escalofríos. Le resulta inquietante su situación.

—Lamento la tardanza, señor Malfoy —dice una voz femenina a sus espaldas; no se ha girado para verla pero ya sabe de quién se trata—. He tenido una junta de emergencia y no he podido rechazarla. Espero que no lleve mucho tiempo esperando.

Draco se pone en pie, frente a ella. Ella le alarga una mano a modo de saludo, pero él no sabe qué hacer. Se ha quedado pálido. Mucho más de lo que ya es. Y es quedarse corto.

Ella retira la mano, viendo que no se la va a estrechar y le invita a sentarse donde estaba. Se sienta detrás de su mesa y mira a Draco tomar asiento. Rebusca entre sus papeles y se da cuenta de que le falta algo.

—Pippa —dice, llamando a la muchacha que atendió hace un momento a Draco, y ésta aparece en un momento—. Pippa, ¿has visto el pergamino con la vida laboral del señor Malfoy? Juraría que estaba en mi mesa, pero…

—Oh, lo siento… —Y, con un hechizo, hace aparecer el documento en su mano—. Estaba ordenando todas las solicitudes y se ve que se me olvidó dejarlo en su despacho.

—No te preocupes, Pippa —dice con suavidad—. Pero procura dejarlo todo aquí. Ya sabes que me gusta tenerlo todo bien ordenado y no me gusta hacer perder el tiempo a nadie. Mucho menos a un candidato —dice, dirigiendo la mirada a Malfoy, que aún continúa sin creerse todo aquello.

—Sí, señora —Y, con un ademán, sale del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Draco permanece callado mientras ella ojea su currículo. Está tenso y nervioso, y siente que está perdiendo el tiempo allí sentado, cuando sabe más que de sobra la respuesta. Le entra un tic nervioso en la pierna que no puede controlar y lo único que desea es que acabe aquella pantomima cuanto antes para poder marcharse a casa de una maldita vez.

—Según esto —comienza a decir, después de unos segundos que a Draco le parecen horas—, tiene usted un currículum bastante brillante. Al menos académicamente hablando, claro —se corrige.

—Sí, porque mi vida laboral es completamente nula —sisea, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Draco no puede evitar recordar esos ocho meses de intensos trabajos sociales en una granja que tuvo que cumplir para no ingresar en Azkaban. Tuvo que recolectar tantas calabazas aquellos meses que aún tiene rasgos ásperos en sus manos por el trabajo que desempeñó. Eso por no hablar de los problemas que tuvo con más de un compañero por culpa de su conducta prepotente.

Fueron muchas cosas las que le pasaron factura llevar esa marca en el brazo. Prueba de ello, es esa pequeña cicatriz bajo la mejilla, casi a la altura del mentón, apenas visible para muchos, pero demasiado para él mismo. Se la hizo uno de los granjeros en la primera semana de entrar y con el que tuvo un fuerte altercado; le hizo recordar lo miserable que es y lo que siempre ha sido.

—Muy bien, señor Malfoy —dice, dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa y mirándole a él a los ojos, cruzando las manos sobre su escritorio—, ¿por qué cree usted que debería contratarle para el puesto?

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que se trata el trabajo y que yo no mandé ninguna solicitud, podría decirle un montón de cosas muy desagradables que harían que me sacaras de tu despacho en menos de un segundo.

—Sería mi ayudante —dice ella secamente, sin darle tiempo a seguir hablando.

Draco se remueve en su asiento. ¿Su ayudante?

—Perdona, ¿qué? —dice con la mandíbula ligeramente desencajada.

—Desempeñaría el trabajo de auxiliar. Mi asistente personal, por así decirlo.

—Vamos, que sería tu perrito faldero, como ese Weasley con Shacklebolt .

—Ese perrito faldero, como usted le llama al señor Weasley, es uno de los mejores empleados del ministro Shacklebolt. Y no subestime su labor, ya que hace, no solo un trabajo brillante, sino que además desempeña un trabajo mucho mayor del que usted hará aquí, conmigo. Y lo hace sin rechistar. Pero, si no le interesa, tengo una treintena de solicitudes más en mi haber de personas que sí que están interesados en el puesto que le estoy ofreciendo.

—Solicitudes… —bufa Malfoy, chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Y puedo saber cómo llegó la mía a tus manos? Porque, que yo recuerde, este no fue uno a donde yo lo envié…

—Muy simple —contesta ella, apoyando la espalda en su totalidad sobre el respaldo y cruzándose de brazos —. Hace unos días, le oí hablar a una empleada de Wizengamot sobre usted, halagando su buena conducta en su último curso en Hogwarts, y sugirió que sería un buen candidato para trabajar en cualquier departamento del Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Empleada? ¿Quién si puede saberse?

—Hester Grimmes —contesta, tras pensar unos segundos—, ¿le suena?

Draco niega con la cabeza.

—Me sorprendió saber que regresó a Hogwarts, por lo que me puse en contacto con la directora McGonagall para que me diera algunas referencias de su último curso.

—Solo lo hice por recomendación de mi abogado —masculla entre dientes.

—Pero, por lo que puedo comprobar, fue para bien —dice, revisando una vez más el currículum de Draco—. Tiene un Extraordinario en casi todas las asignaturas.

—Menos en la de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, como puedes comprobar.

—Lo sé, pero, aun así, tiene un Aceptable —replica, mirándole de soslayo desde detrás del pergamino—. Por lo que es más que suficiente.

Draco bufa de nuevo.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Granger? —gruñe, tensándose cada vez más en su asiento—. ¿Es esto una especie de… venganza por todo lo que os hice pasar a ti y a tus amiguitos?

—¿Venganza? —Hermione frunce el ceño, intentando ser lo más severa pero, a la vez, calmada; deja el papel una vez más sobre la mesa y le mira fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Cree usted que esto es por venganza, señor Malfoy?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—Le voy a aclarar un asunto, Malfoy —comienza a decir, mientras se aclara la garganta—. No está en condiciones de ponerse muy estricto con respecto a ningún puesto que yo le ofrezca. Más que nada, porque al menos yo he sido lo suficientemente sensata como para darle una oportunidad, teniendo en cuenta su… pasado. Cosa que, como ya habrá podido comprobar, ningún otro departamento lo ha hecho, ni intención tienen. Y, de no ser por una solicitud que me facilitó el señor Weasley, sí, ese mismo al que usted llama tan gratuitamente «perro faldero del ministro», tampoco estaría usted delante de mí. Así que, haz el favor, por una vez en su maldita vida, de tragarse su orgullo y ser una persona como Merlín, Godric, Salazar o sus santas madres mandan. —Dicho esto, toma una gran bocanada de aire, que suelta lentamente por la boca, para tranquilizarse—. Además, ya se forjó usted solito una reputación, ya fuese dentro o fuera de Hogwarts, por lo que no me serviría de nada vengarme de usted para, como bien parece creer, humillarle. No, señor Malfoy, no necesito vengarme de usted. Vengándome no me va a devolver a mis seres queridos.

Draco se queda sin palabras con las que replicar. Tiene la mirada clavada en ella, que parece más tranquila después de su discurso, y el rostro más pálido que de costumbre, con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

—Y bien —prosigue ella—, dicho esto, si no desea el puesto, lo comprendo perfectamente. Si me disculpa, tengo más candidatos a los que entrevistar.

Guarda el pergamino con el currículum de Malfoy en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y coge otro, que lo examina con determinación y comienza a tomar nota. Draco, que aún permanece sentado frente a ella, en su silla, se ha quedado pensativo. Le cuesta horrores darle la dichosa razón a ella, pero es la verdad, pura y dura. Rechazar ese puesto sería como volver más atrás de lo que estaba. Si lo acepta, sería, aunque fuese diminuto, dar un paso más hacia adelante. A fin de cuentas, no tiene nada más que perder.

—Está bien —susurra, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Perdón?

—Que acepto. Acepto ser tu ayudante, Granger.

* * *

 _ **NDA** : ¡MUY BUENAS, DE NUEVO!_

 _Bueno, primero que nada, antes de que se me olvide, darle las gracias a **CumulusMale, Pandora Hellsing Riddle, LadyChocolateLover, MeriAnne Black** y **a** **la chica Guest** por sus reviews (te llamaré **Lectora en las sombras** ). A **CumulusMale, MaMiaDH, Pandora Hellsing Riddle, XorimxFriki, aniali1234,**_ **nalle najar** _ **,**_ **pau al95,** _ **raquelcarrascosa94, yoxo y yueerika08** por sus favoritos. A **Ale Malfoy BlackDagger, Caliope Nox, CumulusMale,**_ **Herms Malfoy Granger** _ **, LadyChocolateLover, MARUVTA, MaMiaDH, Pandora Hellsing Riddle, XorimxFriki, Zharytha, , 95, raquelcarrascosa94** y **yoxo** por sus follows._

 _ **Lectora en las sombras** , como no te puedo contestar, te lo digo por aquí: me alegro mucho de que te guste cómo lo estoy desarrollando y que te guste mi estilo. Gracias por tu review. :)_

 _El rating superior, tal y como me sugiere **Lectora en las sombras,** no lo voy a poner de momento, porque no tengo la menor idea de cómo va a ir yendo la trama. Adelanto desde ya que el romance que tanto ansiáis no aparecerá hasta dentro de algunos capítulos, porque prefiero ir desarrollando un poco más la trama hasta que llegar al punto exacto donde crea conveniente meterlo. Lo digo para que no os ansiéis mucho. xD_

 _En cuanto al capítulo primero... espero que más o menos se haya entendido lo que quería exponer. Draco estuvo haciendo servicios comunitarios para librarse de ir preso y, cuando terminó, regresó a Hpgwarts. De ahí que su experiencia laboral sea nula. Sí, lo aclaro porque no estoy muy segura de si lo he puesto bien o me he hecho un lío yo sola al escribirlo. xD_

 _Por si acaso, también voy a aclarar el tema de la relación que Hermione tiene con Draco en la entrevista. Ella, como buena profesional, le trata como un candidato más, en vez de un conocido o amigo, al que le puede hablar de tú. Draco no es su amigo, por lo que prefiere mantener las formas. En cambio, él, como es así de, no sé, ¿rebelde? se toma todas las libertades con ella y la tutea, a pesar de que eso es lo menos decoroso del mundo, y más en una entrevista. xD Pero bueno, es que me estaba dando en la nariz que alguno me lo puede mencionar y mejor dejarlo claro desde el principio._

 _En fin, no quiero alargar más esto. ¿Algún comentario? ¿Va bien encaminado u os esperabais otra cosa? ¿Algún tomatazo? También acepto ideas, ya que de momento tengo muy poca cosa en mente y, si me gustan, las puedo tener en cuenta en un futuro (puede que no muy lejano). ¿Queréis que aparezca algún personaje en concreto? Bueno, ya me contaréis._

 _Un saludito muy grande y hasta el próximo capítulo,_

 _ **~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_

 _PD: si veis algún dedazo o algo, avisadme, que siempre se me puede pasar alguno sin darme cuenta. xD_

 _ **Edito para decir que, si falta alguien por mencionar, es por cosa de FF que su nick lo oculta, y no sé si me habré dejado a alguien. Sorry!**_


	3. Capítulo II: La denuncia

**Capítulo II: La denuncia**

La semana le está resultando un completo desastre. No lleva más que apenas siete días y pareciera como si hubiesen pasado años. Siente cada vez que este no es el trabajo que debe ejercer, se pregunta constantemente qué carajos está haciendo con su vida y por qué diantres aceptó el puesto.

Para colmo, tiene la sospecha de que Granger está disfrutando de lo lindo con toda esta situación. No sabe más que mandarle tareas que a Draco le resultan de lo más inútiles, como traerle tal o cual bebida, papeles por aquí, papeles por allá, sube y dale tal cosa al jefe de no sé cuál departamento… Según ella, son cosas importantes, pero a él eso aún no le ha quedado del todo claro. Y menos cuando le dedica cierta sonrisa sarcástica cuando lo hace. Disfruta. Vaya que si disfruta.

Sin embargo, a Draco solo le importa la idea de salir adelante sin que nadie se meta por en medio. Lo está haciendo sin que nadie le haya ayudado en nada y eso le hace seguir adelante. Solo eso. Aunque, por suerte, no es el único en su departamento que fno hace del todo bien su trabajo; Pippa, la secretaria, no se puede decir que sea una auténtica profesional. Draco se enteró un par de días después de su llegada, que fue contratada poco antes de que el anterior jefe se jubilara, por lo que la bondadosa de Granger se apiadó de ella, dejándola en el puesto. Es un tanto torpe para su puesto, pero Draco siente cierto aprecio por ella, ya que es la única en todo el departamento que es amable realmente con él. Si no fuese por ella, no se hubiera enterado de un montón de cosas que todos se negaban a explicarle.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy —saluda Pippa, con su contagiosa sonrisa.

—Buenos días, señorita Metcalf —responde Draco, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Qué tal la mañana? ¿Se tomó la poción que le recomendé para el insomnio?

—Así es —contesta Malfoy, apoyándose ligeramente en la mesa de la joven—. He dormido como un bebé. Ahora tengo la mente totalmente despejada para poder soportar los estúpidos mandados de Granger.

—Ejem —se escucha a las espaldas del muchacho. Draco se queda pálido, cerrando los ojos mientras se da media vuelta—. ¿Algún problema con su trabajo, Malfoy?

—Ninguno —niega con la cabeza, enderezándose.

—Pues entonces lleva estos papeles a Howards, que los está esperando. —Respira hondo y se dirige a la secretaria—. Pippa, ¿alguna novedad en mi ausencia?

—Sí, señorita Granger. Han llegado más denuncias del caso Gibbs. Trescientas en lo que llevamos de mañana, para ser exactos.

—¿El caso Gibbs? —pregunta Draco, intrigado.

—Sí, es un caso que lleva más de dos meses acumulando denuncias a Braden Gibbs, un hombre que…

—Pippa —la interrumpe Hermione—, creo que es suficiente. Ya informo yo a Malfoy sobre el caso. Anula todos mis compromisos de esta mañana. —Mira a Draco seriamente, cogiendo la pila de cartas sobre el caso que hay en la mesa de la secretaria y entregandosela a su ayudante—. Cuando acabes con los papeles para Howards, ordena todo esto por orden alfabético y estate preparado en una hora para salir, ya que partimos hacia Galway.

Sin decir más nada, Hermione gira sobre sus talones y desaparece de allí, directa a la Sala de Juntas donde tiene una reunión. Draco ve cómo se marcha su jefa con un gesto de desprecio profundo. Pero, ¿a qué vienen ahora tantas prisas? ¿Y por qué van a ir a Galway? ¿Es que acaso es allí donde está el tal Gibbs? Quiere preguntarle a Pippa sobre lo que está ocurriendo, pero ella ya se ha puesto en marcha de la anulación de los compromisos de Granger, por lo que le llevará un buen rato e ignora por completo al chico, que se queda con un interrogante como Hogwarts de grande rondando su cabeza. Lo mejor será que se ponga manos a la obra con el papeleo que tiene entre las manos, que no es poco y solo tiene una hora para organizarse.

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Hace demasiado frío en aquel lugar. Draco se maldice a sí mismo por no haberse abrigado un poco más, pero nadie le avisó que allí haría tantísimo frío. Los dedos de las manos se le están congelando tanto que ni capaz de coger su varita puede para poder hacer un poco de fuego. Hermione camina delante de él, con paso firme y sin apenas molestarse en preguntarse si su ayudante tiene algún tipo de necesidad. Llevan más de media hora andando, en un lugar del que está perdido de la mano de Merlín, y parece que el camino no se va a terminar en la vida.

Al fin, Hermione se detiene y bajo su túnica, saca algo que Draco reza que sea algo para calentarse. Pero no, no se trata ni mucho menos de eso, sino un mapa para localizar el lugar. Por lo visto, sólo pueden acceder a él a pie por algun motivo que Draco desconoce. Más vale que el tal Gibbs tenga una chimenea enorme donde poder ponerse delante y entrar en calor.

—Vamos, Malfoy —dice, guardándose el mapa en el bolsillo—, ya queda menos.

—¿Cuánto, si puedo saberlo?

—Poco menos de cinco kilómetros.

—¡¿Cinco kilómetros?! —grita escandalizado—. ¿Y eso te parecen pocos?

—Hemos recorrido ya cuatro. No creo que por otros cuatro resulten tantos.

—¿Y por qué no nos desaparecemos hasta allí, o usamos la red flu, o un traslador, o una escoba o lo que sea con tal de ir más rápido?

—Porque no podemos.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no?

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Sorpréndeme.

—Es un extraño pueblo al sureste de Galway. Es muy pequeño, solo habitan unos pocos magos y brujas, pero tiene la peculiaridad de que… se mueve muy a menudo.

—¿Se… mueve? ¿Cómo que se mueve?

—Lo que has oído. Fue por un hechizo mal hecho, en donde se querían ocultar, pero por un fallo se va moviendo sin que ninguno de los habitantes se den cuenta. Tan solo se puede ir a pie, porque de ir en otro medio, podemos acabar en cualquier otro lugar menos allí.

Draco se queda sin saber qué decir. Había oído cosas raras, pero esto lo supera con creces.

—Así que se desplaza.

—Así es. Uno de los denunciantes me mandó este mapa que nos dice cómo podemos localizarlo sin problemas.

—¿Y por qué no le quitan el hechizo?

—Lo han intentado varias veces, pero quien lo hechizó falleció poco después y nadie en el pueblo ha conseguido anularlo. Además, el Ministerio les prohibió intentarlo más de tres veces, ya que la primera acabaron incumpliendo el secreto del estatuto y tuvieron muchos problemas para que no les penalizaran. Así que decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo como estaba.

—No me he enterado de nada, Granger.

—No es necesario que te enteres de nada. No estás aquí para que lo entiendas. Solo para que me ayudes con el señor Gibbs.

—Sí, pero aún sigo esperando que me cuentes el caso del señor Gibbs.

—Lo haré en cuanto lleguemos.

—¿Vas a estar cuatro kilómetros sin decir nada?

—Por supuesto. Hablando se tarda más. Así que, cuanto menos lo hagamos, antes llegaremos.

Draco la odia por momentos. Se niega a aceptar que no haya ningún medio de transporte, aunque sea muggle, que pudieran usar para poder ir más rápido. Está plenamente convencido que lo hace por venganza, eso lo tiene más que claro. Nadie en su sano juicio camina ocho kilómetros a pie porque sí. Sin embargo, no le queda otra que resignarse y seguir sus órdenes. Lo único bueno de todo aquello es que no está encerrado en esa oficina del mal que tanto detesta, ni escucha el traqueteo de la gente yendo de aquí para allá. Desde luego, en ese lugar se respira paz y tranquilidad, la misma que el propio Malfoy ha sabido apreciar en todos estos años atrás.

Al llegar a la casa del señor Gibbs, en un principio parece que no hay nadie, pero un hilo de humo saliendo de la diminuta chimenea, les hace ver que debe haber alguien dentro. O, al menos, cerca de allí. Draco suspira aliviado, ya que está deseando poder desentumecer sus congeladas manos y tomar algo caliente. Hermione golpea con los nudillos la puerta de madera, pero no obtiene ningún tipo de respuesta. Se pasea por los alrededores de la cabaña y ve que hay luz dentro, lo que le alerta que debe estar, pero no quiere dar señales de ello.

—Señor Gibbs —vocifera Granger con tranquilidad—. Señor Gibbs, sabemos que está usted dentro. Por favor, ábranos la puerta.

Silencio total. Se escucha un ruido de pasos, pero se detienen justo delante de la puerta.

—Señor Gibbs —prosigue la chica—, será mejor que lo haga por las buenas. No queremos causarle más problemas de los que pueda ya tener…

—Si lo hago os llevaréis a mi pequeña Diara.

—Señor Gibbs, ábrenos y dialoguemos. Le prometo que no le haremos nada a Diara.

El silencio vuelve a apoderarse del momento y Hermione teme que tenga que entrar por la fuerza. Pero, de pronto, se oye cómo las cadenas que aseguran la puerta se mueven y se abre lentamente la puerta. El señor Gibbs está al fondo del pequeño salón de la cabaña. Detrás de él está una pequeña criatura alada de un color verde, que intenta volar pero no lo consigue. Hermione toma una gran bocanada de aire antes de acercarse al hombre, que se resiste a apartarse para que atrapen a su única amiga.

—Por favor, no se la lleven. —El señor Gibbs tiene los ojos llorosos y a Hermione se le parte el corazón cada vez que tiene que hacer este tipo de trabajos.

—Señor Gibbs, soy Hermione Granger, Jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Ciaruras Mágicas, y él es Draco Malfoy, mi ayudante. —Hace una breve pausa, mirando al animal y regresa al hombre—. Debemos examinarlo primero, señor Gibbs.

—Ella está bien. Ya se lo puedo asegurar yo mismo.

—Sus vecinos no opinan lo mismo.

Draco puede observar un poco más de cerca a la criatura. Tiene enormes fauces y pelo por todas partes; sus ojos rojos se fijan en él y jura que le está sonriendo. Jamás ha visto un ejemplar así, por lo que le cuesta un tanto darse cuenta de que lo que tiene frente a sus narices es una cría de dragón.

—Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella. De veras que sí. Esos vecinos entrometidos no saben lo que dicen.

—Señor Gibbs…

—Puede llamarme Braden.

—Braden —prosigue la muchacha—, debemos cerciorarnos de que Diara está en las mejores condiciones. Tener un dragón en un espacio tan reducido podría causarle estrés y eso no es bueno para ninguno de los dos.

—Yo sé lo que es lo mejor para ella. Además, tengo un terreno, de varias hectáreas que…

—Pero no depende solo del espacio, señor Gibbs… Braden —se corrige—. Dependen de otros términos y condiciones que…

—Ustedes no entienden nada.

—Braden, usted no parece entender la gravedad del asunto. Llevamos casi tres meses recibiendo una media de trescientas denuncias con respecto a su… mascota.

El señor Gibbs, un hombre menudo y rechoncho, se agacha para abrazarse a su querida amiga. Comienza a sollozar y empieza a acariciar su suave pelaje verde. Hermione mira a Draco, intentando controlar la emoción. Sabe perfectamente lo que es tener que despedirse de alguien tan importante como una mascota y necesita tener la mente ocupada en otra cosa.

—Malfoy, anota todo lo que vaya diciendo. Hemos de hacer un informe del estado de salud de Diara y…

—¿Y no lo puedes hacer tú, Granger?

Hermione se queda callada unos instantes y sonríe a su ayudante.

—Muy bien. Entonces examina al dragón.

Draco se pone nervioso. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

—Define _examinar_.

—Pues que cojas a Diara y compruebes cada centímetro de su pequeño cuerpo…

El joven Malfoy hace el amago de acercarse al animal, pero éste bufa y una pequeña llamarada sale de sus fauces, cosa que hace que Malfoy retroceda hasta el otro lado de la estancia, justo al lado de la mesa de roble que hay pegada a la pared.

—¿Lo quieres con doble espacio o…? —dice, mientras saca un trozo de pergamino y una pluma de su túnica.

—Con que tengas buena caligrafía, me conformo —responde Hermione, negando con la cabeza.

Se acerca sigilosamente hasta donde está el señor Gibbs. Sabe que cualquier paso en falso podría alterar a la pequeña Diara, pero no puede achantarse. Si tienen que estar todo el día hasta conseguir su confianza, estarán allí. Draco resopla, exasperado. El día le está resultando eterno y no sabe cuánto tiempo más deben permenecer allí. Por lo menos están en un lugar caliente y no tiene que soportar el cortante frío.

Hermione, tras unos eternos minutos, logra acariciar el hocico de Diara. Está temblando detrás de su dueño. Le pide a éste que se aparte para poder echarle un vistazo y le promete que no le hará daño. La pequeña dragona se muestra tranquila, pero Hermione puede sentir el nerviosismo en ella. Le late el corazón con demasiada fuerza y teme que, en cualquier momento, pueda intentar hacer algo que dificulte la tarea. Le roza ligeramente por debajo de los ojos y puede comprobar que los tiene vidriosos. Al ser de una especie tan peculiar, no está del todo segura de si eso tiene que ser así o no. Es ahora cuando comienza a preguntarse si Charlie, su futuro cuñado, podrá personarse en el lugar, ya que la última carta que recibió de él no le dejó muy claro el asunto.

Draco la observa desde la mesa de roble. Por mucho que este trabajo le resulte estresante, sí que es cierto que le sorprende la entereza con que la chica trata a las criaturas; él jamás ha tenido paciencia con los animales, no tiene más que recordar la historia que tuvo, unos años atrás, con el hipogrifo de Hagrid. No le gustan y duda mucho que algún día lo haga, pero siente cierta admiración por su jefa y la forma en la que consigue tranquilizar al animal.

La puerta se abre de golpe y el gélido frío entra en la estancia, formando una nube blanquecina que dificulta la visibilidad de todos durante unos segundos. Todos se preguntan qué ha pasado justo en el momento en que se escucha un estruendo. Draco se levanta sacando su varita y Hermione le hace una seña para que se quede en su lugar. Se acerca hasta la puerta y apoya la espalda contra la pared, echando lentamente una ojeada hacia afuera. Frunce el ceño al no conseguir ver nada, ya que la polvareda de nieve que se ha formado en el exterior le impide ver con claridad y debe estar preparada para lo que se sea. Escucha unas pisadas crujir en la nieve y le indica a Draco con un ademán con la cabeza que se prepare. Draco se acerca de puntillas a ella y se sitúa a su lado. Está tan cerca que casi puede oler su perfume de azahar. Arruga levemente la nariz, ya que ese aroma nunca lo ha soportado y ahora no va a ser menos.

Los pasos se oyen cada vez más cerca. Hermione aprieta la varita en su mano tan fuerte que casi se hace sangre con las uñas. Tiene los hombros tensos y su respiración se corta por unos eternos segundos.

—¿Hola? —dice una voz masculina desde fuera.

Hermione relaja los hombros y baja la varita al reconocerle. Respira aliviada.

—¡Charlie! —dice, contenta de verle—. ¿Pero cómo es que estás aquí? Pensé que no ibas a poder venir y…

—Pippa me envió esta mañana una carta diciéndome que ibas a visitar al señor Gibbs, así que me he tomado unos días para poder echarte una mano.

—¿Pero cómo lo has hecho tan rápido? Ha sido justo esta misma mañana cuando decidí venir y…

—Bueno, es lo que tiene entrenar dragones, que puedes viajar con uno de ellos de vez en cuando.

—¿Así que ha sido esa cosa lo que ha hecho que se abriera de repente la puerta? —masculla Draco, irritado.

—Esa cosa es un dragón y… lamento mucho mi entrada, pero no la he podido controlar. No está acostumbrada a volar con esta temperatura y… —Se para en seco y mira a Hermione con una ceja alzada—. ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí?

—Es mi nuevo ayudante.

—¿Nuevo ayudante? —Se queda callado un instante y parpadea varias veces, intentando digerir lo que acaba de decirle la novia de su hermano menor—. ¿Y lo sabe mi hermano?

Hermione asiente, indiferente. Charlie toma una gran bocanada de aire, menea levemente la cabeza y prosigue.

—El caso es que cuando me llegó esta mañana temprano la carta de Pippa, hablé directamente con mi jefe y, bueno, no dudó un segundo en mandarme personalmente a que revisara el asunto y, si fuese necesario, llevármelo junto a los demás y…

—Nadie se va a llevar a Diara —refunfuña el señor Gibbs desde su lugar.

Charlie se queda mirando al hombre. Realmente sabe por lo que está pasando, así que se acerca a la novia de su hermano menor y le susurra:

—¿Os importaría dejarme a solas con el señor Gibbs?

—¿Estás seguro? No creo que sea un hombre muy fácil de tratar y…

—Tranquila, no es la primera vez que hago esto y sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Hermione se encoge de hombros y le indica a Malfoy que salgan de la cabaña con un gesto de la cabeza.

Una vez fuera, Draco comienza a quejarse de nuevo sobre el frío que hace. Se frota los brazos para intentar entrar un poco de calor, pero no da mucho resultado.

—No podíamos meternos en cualquier habitación, no —masculla, mientras el vaho se le escapa por la boca—. Teníamos que dejarlos solos saliéndonos de la cabaña, donde se está, por cierto, bastante calentito.

—No te quejes, que podría ser peor.

—¿Peor que estar congelándonos? No, no creo que algo podría ser peor que esto.

Hermione lo mira de soslayo. Se le vienen a la mente mil cosas que ha vivido en el pasado, junto a Harry y Ron, donde casi pierden la vida. Pero prefiere no decir nada. A fin de cuentas, parece que ese es el mayor don de Draco, pasarse la vida entera quejándose de lo que sea.

Cuando el joven Malfoy abre la boca para poder replicar una vez más, la puerta se abre y de ella sale Charlie, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—Ya está —comenta, dándole unos golpecitos a la mochila que lleva entre las manos.

—¿Cómo que ya está? —dice Hermione, sorprendida—. Apenas has estado dos o tres minutos ahí dentro. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué es lo que le has dicho?

—¡Oh, mi querida Herms! ¿Crees que esta es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas? El del señor Gibbs no es el primer caso que he tenido que tratar. Y no son tan difíciles de tratar, solo tienes que decirles lo que quieren escuchar y listo.

—Pero… ¿cómo? Yo pensé que nos llevaría todo el día y, en cambio…

—Creo que me llevaría toda la mañana explicarlo. Pero lo bueno es que tanto Diara como el señor Gibbs estarán juntos. Solo que no aquí, sino en un refugio para dragones como Diara, por supuesto.

—¿Te la llevas a Rumanía, pues?

—No, no, en Rumanía ya no hay espacio para una más, pero sí que hay espacio para una más en la reserva de Noruega. El jefe es amigo mío, por lo que no habría problemas. El señor Gibbs se irá en unos días para allá, en cuanto consiga el permiso para ello. Por lo que no sería mala idea que le echaras un cable.

—Por supuesto, eso está hecho. No sé cómo agradecerte todo esto. Te debo una bien grande.

—No es necesario. Ha sido un placer. Ya sabes que hago estas cosas encantado.

—Como quieras —dice, complacida—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está la dragona? No se la oye desde hace varios minutos.

—En mi mochila —contesta señalándola—. Es la única manera que tengo para trasladarla sin problemas hasta su nuevo destino. Aún es un cachorro, por lo que es difícil controlarla.

Hermione mira a su ayudante y sabe que deben irse ya.

—Bueno, pues me temo que nosotros debemos regresar al ministerio.

A Draco le brillan los ojos con la estupenda noticia y sonríe ampliamente, como no lo hacía en días.

—Os acercaría, pero me viene mal en el trayecto.

—No te preocupes. Regresaremos del mismo modo que hemos venido. Vamos, Malfoy.

Tras una breve despedida a Charlie, Hermione le avisa al señor Gibbs que ya le enviará una lechuza para citarle en el ministerio.

A pesar de que aún sigue con el frío en el cuerpo, Draco está encantado. El camino de vuelta le resulta más placentero que el de ida. Solo piensa en la calentita y humeante taza de chocolate que piensa tomarse nada más llegar.

 **o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

 ** _NDA:_** _¡Buenas! Sí, sé que llevo más de un año sin actualizar este fic, pero de verdad que mi musa es un tanto puñetera y me deja las cosas a medias. Me da muy buenas ideas, pero evidentemente la pereza nos puede. Sí, a las dos. XD_

 _Antes de dar las gracias, quiero recordarle a todo el mundo que mi vida muggle también es una mala pécora y no siempre puedo actualizar. Así que, por mucho que me lo digáis, es con ella y con mi musa con quienes tenéis que contactar, no conmigo. XDDDD_

 _También pedir disculpas por si no contesto a todos los reviews que me mandáis, pero se agradecen todos. Y por los posibles errores de tipeo que haya podido tener en este capítulo. No tengo beta, así que, aunque lo he releído, puede que algo se me haya pasado por alto (si me lo hacéis saber, lo corregiré sin problemas)._

 _Como ya dije, no sé de cuántos capis tendrá este fic, pero sí que se me ha ocurrido, mientras terminaba de escribir este, que en cada uno tendrá un personaje invitado (como ha sido Charlie en este), así que, si lo deseáis, podéis decirme qué personaje os gustaría que apareciese. Para el siguiente ya tengo pensamiento de uno, pero para los demás, no. No prometo sacarlos a todos, pero tal vez sí que sean mencionados de pasada._

 _Ahora sí, los agradecimientos a: **Cignus Black, LadyChocolateLover, MeriAnne Black, Ale Malfoy BlackDagger, Mary Malfoy Mellark, Pan Lightwood, Lectora en las Sombras, Meg y Antoniette Laperouge.** Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios. Como ya dije arriba, siento mucho si no os contesto a todos. _

_Prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar. Siempre y cuando a Ruperta no le entre la pereza, claro. XD_

 _En fin, creo que eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado un poquito este capítulo, y si no, pues nada, ya habrán mejores. Pero no dudéis en hacérmelo saber en un precioso review._

 _Un saludo a todos y gracias, una vez más, por leer._

 _ **~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_


End file.
